1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of compounds useful as non-steroid type antiphlogistic agents which have excellent anti-inflammatory and analgesic actions and less side-effects and more specifically to novel 3-aroyl-6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-c]imidazole-7-carboxylic acid derivatives.
2. Prior Art
Many of 6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-c]imidazole derivatives which have heretofore been proposed, are those which are not substituted at the 3-position, while some other derivatives are those wherein only a phenyl group has been introduced to such a position (Khim.-Farm. Zh., 1969, 3(2), 12-14; CA 71 (1): 3201t (1969), etc.); however, none of such derivatives that have an aroyl group at the 3-position have ever been disclosed. In addition, such drivatives that have a carboxylic group at the 7-position have never been reported either. Thus, the 3-aroyl-6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo[1,2-c]imidazole-7-carboxylic acids of the present invention are quite unknown although 5-aroyl-1,2-dihydro-3H-pyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrrole-1-carboxylic acid derivatives having a structure similar to that of the derivatives of the present invention have been reported in Ger. Offen. 2731678, etc.